A Blossoming Love From A Simple Vacation
by cherry-blossom-in-the-sky
Summary: Julius has tons of work that he decides to send Alice away to stay at heart castle with Vivaldi.Once Alice is there Peter is constanly around her all the time.As Alice stays at heart castle her opinion of Peter changes into something she didn't expect
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfic on Heart no kuni no Alice. O(w)O Sorry ^^; just really excited that i'm actually publishing this! i had this idea for awhile now and recently thought so much more possible ideas for more fanfics i want to writing about heart no kuni no alice and several other mangas and stuff!**

**If its too OCC im sorry. hopefully you take the time to read this and review so i can make this enjoyable for you guys as the readers! And sorry if the summary wasnt good but i'm happy you still decided to read this well enjoy!**

**oh! And i DONT own heart no kuni no alice. the game and anime is all owned by Quin rose**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Unexpected news<p>

The day of a foreigner had its moments for our young Alice. She had finally met all of the roleholders and yet after everything that had happened to her, she decided to stay in the land she would now call home…Wonderland. Yet according to the game, she still had to be with one of the roleholders but finding that as a nuisance she decided not to even bother with falling in love with anyone; not even the roleholders. She found them all as friends that she kept dear to her heart even though their morals on life where different from hers and a few other things.

Well ALMOST everyone she knew was her friend. The only person who was far from being her friend was ugh…Peter White. Just thinking of him gave Alice a chill down her spine; that she felt like mentally slapping herself for even thinking about the creepy, over obsessive, stalker white rabbit who was just…ugh! _Why can't he just get over me? I told him plenty of times I'm never going to fall in love with him. Why can't he get the hint? _Alice thought_._

She kept walking towards the clock tower that she knew will be her home forever as she lives in Wonderland. She held three medium sized bags of materials that Julius had sent her out to get for some of the clocks. Lately he has been getting more and more work and that had been making Alice worry about his health for the clockmaker barely slept until he had completed his work. She quickened her pace to deliver the clock parts to Julius faster and was begin careful at the same time to not break them. Once she arrived at the door that was the entrance to the tower she saw a familiar card solider standing by the door.

"Oh, why hello there!" Alice said with a smile on her face. The solider was the number five card Alice had saved from Peter's attempt of killing him. _Ugh there I go again thinking of Peter. I really need to stop._"Hello Miss Alice it's been a long time seen we last since each other" replied the faceless card with a smile on his face. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" "Well the thing is I'm actually-" "Sorry I interrupted what you were going to say but I REALLY have to deliver these parts to Julius. I'll be back and if I don't I'll make sure to visit you when I visit Vivaldi at the castle!" and with that Alice rushed inside the tower jogging up the stairs that led to the main part of the tower where Julius' office was.

Alice had run out of breath when she stood in front of the door and brought her hand to the door, as she began to knock. "Julius? It's...it's me...Alice. Can I...come in?" No answer. In a few moments Alice's breathe had return to normal and she knocked again on the wooden door with a bit of worry in her tone "Julius?" Alice put the bags of clock parts she had carried beside the door and started to open the door. The doorknob couldn't turn as if something had gotten in the way. Alice started pulling and tugging and turning the doorknob yet it didn't give in. "Julius!" yelled Alice as she banged the door with her fists. She was beginning to worrying and tried opening the door one more time. This time the door opened and Alice was bombarded with clocks that had overfilled the room. Alice fell on the floor as the pile of clocks fell all on top of her causing a mess in the hallway.

Three figures that were walking towards the stairs at that moment, stopped halfway when they saw Alice falling backwards to the floor with the broken clocks landing on top of her. "Alice!" yelled a panicked voice as it frantically searched for Alice in the pile of broken clocks. "Great, she makes a huge mess right before she leaves giving me more work to do" said a serious voice. "Oh come on clockmaker, you need to not worry. This is why we are taking her to the castle." Alice moved around and sat up from the pile of broken clocks and instead got glomped to the floor which caused her to fall back on the clocks, this time on top of them. "Alice! My sweet! My love! You're all right!" happily said Peter as he hugged the girl around her waist. "Argh Peter! Get off me!" yelled Alice as she pushed the perverted white rabbit off herself. Surprisingly Peter did let go of Alice without a fuss. When she stood up and pat her dress to get the invisible dust off she waited for Peter to start complimenting her or showing his affection for her but none of that happened.

Instead the white rabbit stood beside the Queen of hearts with a smile on his face but nothing more. _Ok this is starting to be weird behavior for Peter. I mean he would always show his affection towards me or do some perverted thing. And how come Vivaldi is here? Peter usually visits me at the tower but Vivaldi? Something must of happened_

"Oh Alice! We missed you at the palace! It is so lonely at our tea parties we wondered why you didn't visit but the reason for that was quite obvious" Vivaldi said as she narrowed her eyes at the Prime minister. Peter stood there with a frown on his face as he replied with a childish tone "It's not my fault. I simply cannot hide my affections for her whenever she is in my presence. Besides what am I suppose to do with all this love for her and not be able to show her how much I love her?" Vivaldi and Alice just rolled their eyes towards the prime minster's comment and Julius just shook his head, keeping his arms crossed. "Well Alice you need to gather your things and leave me towards my work since you give me no choice after this mess you caused." Julius said as he looked at the pile of clocks on the floor that escaped his office. "What? Pack my things? Where am I going?" asked Alice to the clockmaker as he started to pick up some clocks off the floor. "You're going to heart castle for a few days with Vivaldi until I finish this enormous amount of work…..by myself with NO distractions at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**AAND HELLO AGAIN! this is chapter two! (w) **

**i cant believe it! i had this chapter typed up for quite some thime and when i clicked on my emial today and saw the emails of you guys that put an alert on this story i was like KYA! (in a good way) i was sooo nervous of openin them to see what they were my hands were shaking but i saw them and thought they deserve the second chapter! AND HERE IT IS! enjoy!**

**and again i dont own heart no kuni no alice,QuinRose owns it**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Think of it as a vacation<p>

Vivaldi, Peter and Alice were sitting in the carriage that was taking them to heart castle. After Julius had 'dropped' the unexpected news to Alice that she was going to stay in heart castle, Alice went into a fit.

"What do you mean I have to stay at heart castle?"yelled Alice as she tried to follow Julius around his flooded office with clocks. "Because you would of distracted me from my ability of performing my work. I suppose you noticed that I been getting an overload of broken clocks to fix." "Yes but… you need me!" The clockmaker turn around to face Alice with a hint of amusement and seriousness in his voice. "For what?" "Hey! Don't talk to my beloved like that!" yelled Peter from the doorway since Vivaldi and him were standing there watching the argument from a safe distance. "Peter stay out of this!" yelled Alice to the Prime minister. Peter gave a pout, crossed his arms and stood exactly where he was as he obeyed Alice. "As I was going to say you need me to make your coffee, and get the parts and to-" "When I sent you to get the clock parts earlier today those were enough for the days you'll be gone" "But-" "Alice you're doing it." "Doing what Julius! What am I doing!" "Distracting me from my work" explained the clockmaker with his usual stern voice. Alice being short tempered stormed out of his office being careful not to step on a clock, went into her room and quickly grabbed her things without saying a word to anyone. Now that she was in the carriage with Vivaldi and Peter she kept her head turned at the window as she watch wonderland pass before her eyes.

_Great, I'm stuck at the castle for who knows how long and that idiot of a clockmaker is going to regret sending me away. I feel like this is punishment for spilling coffee on him when I stepped on a pool of blood that was on the floor when Ace brought him some clocks last week. I'll make sure that when I see Julius again I'm going to-  
><em>  
>"Hey Alice?" asked Vivaldi as she interrupted Alice's thoughts. Alice turned her attention away from the window to see a sad look on the queen's face. "Are you regretting of coming with us? If you want we could return you home to clock tower." Alice felt guilty that she hurt Vivaldi's feelings and cause her to have such a solemn look on her face that she smiled and shook her head. "No I'm not regretting of coming with you and you don't need to turn back. It's just that I feel that Julius should have said something to me first before telling you. He sort of left me out as if my opinion didn't matter." Alice looked downed at the floor of the carriage as she said this but instead seeing the suitcase of clothes on the floor reminding her of what she just said.<p>

_After that scene I caused of course I'm upset. He didn't even consider my thoughts and opinion of this situation. I don't want to be a bother to Vivaldi for staying at the castle or for anyone else. Maybe I should apologize to him when he finally finishes that workload. _A hand reached for Alice's chin and lifted up her face towards a very gloomy white rabbit.

"Please don't feel so depressed my dear, don't even shed a tear. Why don't you think of this as a vacation away from your former home? I'm sure you'll be more at home with us then him." Alice looked straight into Peter's ruby eyes with a feeling of disgust at the comment he made and narrowed her eyes as she pushed his hand away from her chin. "I forgot that _you_ will cause this to be torture for myself for the next couple of days. You never learn to quit do you? You're just a nuisance to me and stop acting like you really care about me! All you want is me in your arms! No scratch that you just want me in your bed!"

Shocked at the words Alice had said Peter pulled his hand back towards him very slowly and stared at his feet with a miserable look on his face without saying a word. Alice crossed her arms and returned to look at the window as she watched wonderland turn the afternoon into early evening. For once the time changes where going a bit regular as Alice watched the sun was setting against the horizon causing the sky to be an array of oranges, purples and streaks of red color the sky.

_Wow it's so beautiful, no wonder Vivaldi likes to have her tea during this time of day. It's like a show of fireworks especially the red streaks across the sky. The red like…like his eyes_.

Alice shook her head at the thought of the prime minster but couldn't help being curious and turned her head around to look the white rabbit but immediately wished she hadn't. He sat there across her with his hands folded in his lap like a little schoolboy, and was staring down at his feet. His pure white bangs from his hair delicately covered his deep colored ruby eyes to hide whatever emotion of sadness that was probably etched on his face, and his ears were droop down so low it was obvious Alice had hurt his feelings worse than she ever did. Alice felt a wave of regret as she looked at Peter and felt guilty about saying what she said earlier. She didn't mean for it to come out harshly as it did but the whole incident of coming to heart castle without her knowing really had her frustrated that she could get annoyed and talk back to everyone or anyone no matter who they were. It was a bad habit and quality of Alice's personality but she was always a bit too strong headed.

Before she opened her mouth to say she was sorry the carriage had finally stop, meaning that they arrived at the castle. The number five card opened the door of the carriage and held a hand out to help the Queen of hearts off the carriage. He did the same for Alice then after helping her get off the carriage he grabbed her luggage and started walked towards the castle as Peter got off the carriage.

Feeling the tension in the air Vivaldi decided to break it off and distract the young girl for some tea before night would fall upon them. Accepting her offer, they walked towards one of the rose gardens where a table and a set of chairs were already set up along with a few faceless maids setting the table for they knew her majesty would be home with the foreigner to have tea. Peter pulled Alice's seat without a word or hug as he would before and then did the same for the queen and took his place by standing beside the queen and returned to staring at the ground. A maid gave the Queen and Alice their cup of tea and walked off leaving them to enjoy the evening. Alice lift up her cup to take a sip of the warm liquid that would hopefully soothe her nerves when she noticed the queen with a sad look of her own. Putting her cup back on the saucer on the table she asked the queen of hearts what was ailing her.

"The fact that you don't want to be here with us Alice. We feel as if...as if" "But I told you at the carriage that I don't regret coming here at all. Maybe it's for the best I'm here." Alice gave the queen a weak smile hoping that the smile would convince her. "Yet your face said something else dear Alice." _Oh she saw right through me. _Alice thought carefully how she was going to reply and came up with something that was the honest truth deep down inside her. "True I did try to deceive you and not hurt your feelings but I guess I did anyways. But you know what? Maybe Peter was right, I should think of this as a vacation of some sort. Besides this is the perfect opportunity to be around you more often Vivaldi besides I haven't visit you in such a long time. And …I'm sorry about deceiving you earlier Vivaldi and sorry Peter for saying what I said back at the carriage"

There was a moment of silence as Alice awaited to hear their responses to her apology. Waiting for what seem like two minutes the Queen gave Alice a smile and Alice knew she was forgiven then she looked at the direction where Peter was and saw that he was gone.

Alice hunged her head down feeling guilty when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a voice whispered into her ear. "Alice you don't need to be remorseful towards those words you said back then in the carriage. No matter what you say to me I won't ever stop loving you." Feeling more at ease she felt happy that they forgave her and actually put a hand on Peter's arm and felt-_ wait a minute….._ SLAP! Peter now laid on the floor with a hand to his cheek as it turned red from a certain reaction he knew that was very familiar. Alice stood up from her seat and pointed a finger at the white rabbit "You do that again and I'm _seriously _going to hurt you! How many times do I have to tell you DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Vivaldi took a sip of her tea as she observed the scene, smiling to herself since this was very amusing to her as entertainment and Peter kept his hand on his cheek as the pain started to throb and started to smile as Alice kept lecturing him. He looked at her with amusement in his eyes as he always did whenever she was mad at him and thought to himself just how much he loves Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>and thats the end of chapter two! i dont know if they have carriages in the manga or anything but i mean Vivaldi is the queen of hearts after all so i think she would.. :x it left me confused when i typed that. well reveiw if you like so i can keep giving you guys more chapters! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone! chapter three is now up and ready for you to enjoy! O(.)O**

**I would like to say that i love you guys that read my story and for the few comments or putting my story on alert or as a favorite! it means a lot to me! :D **

**so i hope you enjoy this new chapter! Oh! and Pure? Your welcome to reveiw and tell me what my mistakes are and anyone else that would like to tell me. it hepls me make the story better for you guys **

**anyways onward and read!**

**I dont own heart no kuni no alice, Quin Rose does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: A surprising turn of events<p>

"Oh please Alice! Can I sleep with you tonight?"Peter begged Alice with his best effort with puppy-dog eyes and holding his hands together, trying to make himself appear innocent to the foreigner. Alice stood in the doorway to the guest bedroom with her arms crossed as she looked Peter right in the eye with a serious expression on her face. She always slept at heart castle when it was late to go back to clover territory but for now it was her temporary bedroom until this 'vacation' was over and as always when she stayed over for the night Peter would beg to sleep with her.

After the tea party, when nighttime fell on wonderland, Vivaldi ordered Peter to escort Alice towards her bedroom for the days she would stay at heart castle for the time being until Julius was done with his work. "No Peter, you have your bedroom and I have mine. Plus I don't want you to sleep in the same bed with me or anywhere near me. It's just..." Alice felt a cold chill going up her spine before she finished her sentence.

_It's just too weird to wake up with a guy in my bed. Besides if I finish saying that sentence Peter might think of it differently. It does sound like a perverted sentence when you think about it. Then again this is Peter! He is such a pervert at everything that whatever I say he takes to heart. No I take that back, not his heart but his mind since he only wants me for ONE reason only…._

"But Alice! I slept with you many times whenever you stay the night here before! This is no different!"pouted Peter. Alice turned her head to the side as she felt a blush quickly coming up to her cheeks. "Y-you made that sentence sound perverted Peter! We didn't 'sleep' together like…well..._that_ but just sleeping!" "Huh? I wasn't…" Peter stood there clueless for awhile until his crimson red eyes widened when he finally understood what Alice had meant or what she was trying to say. "I wasn't referring to _that_ but if you want we could…." Peter started blushing and gave a nervous laugh as he fiddled with his fingers, looking down at them like he was ashamed at himself. "I didn't think you were like THAT Alice..."

But before Peter had a chance to finish what he was saying Alice slammed the door in his face and locked the door. Alice put her back against the door, giving out a sigh of relive but got startled at the banging from the other side of the door. "Your so harsh to me Alice! But that only makes me want you even more! If you're tired I understand for I shall see you tomorrow and the next day and the next day!" happily explained Peter. Alice hanged her head low as she pictured the following days with Peter around; constantly hugging her, following her, asking to sleep with her and the list just went on and on.

_This is torture. Can I survive a few days here with Peter around me? …what am I saying? The answer to that question is kind of obvious. But how dare he think of me as a pervert like him? I don't think those sorts of thoughts. Argh! I'm going to pull his ears for even thinking that of me!_

It was quiet on both sides of the door for a moment that Alice was convinced Peter had left until she heard a whisper. "Alice? I love you forever and always will that even when we're apart my love for you never changes, please remember that. Good night my dear and sweet dreams" then with a pair of footsteps walking away from the bedroom door, down to the hallway Alice knew for sure Peter was gone.

She walked away from the door and started to take off her shoes, bow and dress then put on her night gown. She walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and then jumped on her bed, making herself feel more comfortable before she pull the bedsheets over her and drifted off to sleep. But she couldn't go to sleep not even when she forced herself to sleep. For some reason she was thinking about what had happened over the course of today then to what Peter said before he left but she decided that she shouldn't worry about it since Peter always says something similar to that all the time so this no different. Eventually her eyes grew heavy since it was getting late and she fell asleep. Not long after she fell asleep, the door to her bedroom creaked opened and a tall shadow stood in the doorway; looking inside Alice's bedroom and stepped in.

When morning came around Alice felt something right beside her in the bed as if someone was right beside her. "Huh?" She slowly turned around as she rubbed one of her eyes when she saw a bob of brown hair next to her. "What the?" Alice started to grab a vase on her night stand beside her bed as defense in case this was someone like a robber but before she grabbed the vase the bob of hair moved over to face Alice. The bob of brown hair was attached to the knight of hearts who also had no sense of direction for he gets lost constantly wherever he goes and would be lost for days.

He gave a drowsy smile towards Alice as he stretched in the bed. "Alice? What are you doing in my bedroom? And grabbing a vase to protecting yourself?" "Ace! I...I thought you were someone else and what do you mean your room? This is my room!" Ace scratched his head in confusion as he tried to process this information to his brain. "This is your room?" Alice gave out a sigh since there really was no hope for Ace. Ace looked at Alice as she looked at him. It was quiet for a while until Ace gave a mischievous grin and got on top of Alice, putting his ear to her chest. "Ace! What are you?" cried Alice since this happened very suddenly that it surprised her. Plus this wasn't the time for this especially because Alice was still wearing her nightgown. "But Alice I haven't seen you for quite some time. I miss hearing your heartbeat" replied Ace very casually as if this was nothing. Alice shook her head in disappointment and let Ace listen to her heartbeat even if he was on top of her.

_Knock Knock knock._

Ace and Alice looked towards the door as the knocking came to a halt and a voice spoke. "Good morning Alice. Are you awake yet?"

_uh-oh it's Peter! This isn't good… _

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open, allowing Peter to behold the sight of Ace on top of his beloved Alice. His eyes widened at the sight of Ace being near her and being by her side which was only meant for him. He drew out his oversize golden pocket watch that was always hanging on a thin delicate chain across his chest and magically turned it into a gun; pointing it at Ace. He held a fierce gaze towards Ace as he gave a smile towards the white rabbit. Alice struggled against Ace's body on hers and yelled "Peter! Don't do it! Please don't do it!" But Peter kept his gaze at Ace and Ace just stood still looking back at Peter with his carefree grin.

"You're really not going to shoot me are you Peter? Even when I'm defenseless at this time?" "No because I know you would still use Alice as a shield. I want you to get off her and get away from her. You have no right to be by her side! That's where I belong and I don't want your germs on her!" Ace shook his head and brought Alice closer to him. Alice let out a little yelp and Peter narrowed his eyes at the knight of hearts. "I don't think I want to leave her side Peter. You see I have grown quite attached to her and I'm sure Alice feels the same towards me" "No I don't! Let me go Ace!"

Alice tried moving around to get free but Ace had her in a tight lock. She really didn't want a repeat of what happened last time in the castle gardens when Peter and Ace where fighting and she really didn't want to be in the middle of it. "I'll say it one more time Ace. Let go of her! She doesn't belong to you! She's supposed to be by my side!" All of a sudden Ace started to laugh towards Peter's comment that he fell back on the bed letting go of Alice as he held his arms to his stomach.

Alice saw this as a chance to escape and ran to a corner of the room away from what she feared what could happen next. Peter scowled at Ace "What's so funny you dimwit?" "Hahaha! Oh Peter! You're so funny!" "That doesn't answer my question! What are you laughing about knight?"

Ace kept laughing till his face grew red and Peter lost his patience with the knight he was about to shoot Ace until Alice came between his way of shooting the knight. She held her arms out to protect Ace and held a worried expression on her face. Peter automatically lowered his gun and stared at Alice. He knew that life was valued and precious according to Alice and that the way she stood there protecting Ace or whoever else he would harm made him feel jealous. To Peter, it seemed Alice cared about everyone but him; that she would protect and love everyone else but him.

Ace was still laughing and breathing in very deeply as he summoned some air into his lungs before he spoke causing Alice and Peter to look towards him. "Peter you...hahaha make it sound like Alice belongs to you. We both know that's never going to happen. Alice will never have any feelings of _love_ towards you. You also have no right by her side. None of us really does, I thought you knew that more than anyone Peter. But maybe your right about one thing she's _supposed _to be by your side. That's what's so funny." Alice was confused about what Ace had said that she looked back to Peter to figure something out about what was going on only to see him walk out of the room and slamming the door behind him; leaving her alone with the knight of hearts. "Oops. Maybe I went a bit too far there. Plus you shouldn't have heard that." Ace said as he scratched his head and gave his carefree smile to the foreigner as she stood there in shock about the scene that had occurred in her presence.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<br>so what do you think? i hope you guys like it so far! besides i finally introduced Ace in the story. but i dont know if i got his character right. i felt like i was waaay off towards the scene with Peter aimming the gun at him but i dont know :/ .shurgs shoulders. well hopefully i hear from you guys if i made any mistakes on this chapter or the past ones**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers! (^.^) Chapter four is up for you to enjoy! Hopefully i fixed the diagloue problem and if you see any more problems please dont be afriad to tell me! In my opinion this chapter gets intersting and i hope from here it contiunes to be but only time will tell as i keep typing new chapters! Well enjoy!**

**Diclaimer:I do not own heart no kuni no Alice but Quin Rose does**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Hidden lies and confusion<p>

"Ace? What was all that about?" asked Alice to the knight of hearts as they walked out of one of the many corridors in the castle. After Peter left the room Alice just stood there in silence staring at Ace and quietly walked in the bathroom and got dressed. The two of them were out walking out the castle towards the exit of the castle gardens in complete silence before they continue their normal routines for the day. But Ace didn't pay much attention to Alice's question. He was having too much fun walking in the garden with Alice and happy that he had an escort out of this maze towards the exit of the garden. He smiled his carefree smile and had his arms behind his head. "Ah. I'm so happy that you're staying here at the castle until Julius finishes his work. Now I can listen to your heartbeat more often! Hahaha, I should give him tons of more broken clocks more often so you can stay!" Alice just shook her head.

_There really is no hope for him after all._

They continued walking in silence as they kept making turns in the maze towards the exit. When the exit came into view Ace stood between the maze exit and the road. Alice stopped a few feet from Ace and looked back at Ace with an expressionless face. Her mind was lost in the sea of thoughts raging through her as she kept repeating the scene in her head. Ace looked at Alice and brought his arms down to his side and waved a hand in front of Alice's face. "Eh?" She reacted kind of late and Ace just smiled.

"Are you thinking about Peter?"

"What! Why would I think of 'that' perverted thing? He's a waste of time!"

"Hahahaha. Seriously Alice it's written all over your face that you're thinking about what happened earlier."

"Well…of course I am." Ace just shook his head towards the foreigner's comment and got quiet all of a sudden. His happy, carefree smile faded away and he expressed a serious look on his face. A sudden chill of air passed through the early warm morning making this moment more serious then it probably was. No birds were chirping a melody of any kind and the leaves didn't rustle when the chill of air danced between the gaps though the leaves. Everything was still and quiet as the two of them stood there in the out and open of wonderland.

"Listen Alice about what I said to Peter about how no one has a right to be by your side? Just forget that I said that all right? It has nothing to concern you. I only said that to annoy Peter" coldly explained Ace without turning his eyes away from the foreigner.  
>Alice blinked since she was surprised at Ace's reply about what had happened earlier that morning in her bedroom. She knew he was lying to her because the way Peter reacted wouldn't be the reason why Ace annoyed him but more like a stab of reality in his perverted mind. As if something about that statement was true and Peter wasn't or didn't want to realize it.<p>

Alice gave Ace a cold glare and quickly snapped back at him. "What do you mean it has nothing to concern me? By the way you said it earlier it sounds like it does! If I'm involved then I have a right to know don't I?"

"Yes...uh no? Uh wait. W-what I mean is you don't but you-"

"Oh just forget about it Ace!" and with that Alice turned on her heels and walked back inside the castle garden. "Wait! Alice!" But Alice didn't even stop. She started to run into the maze; taking left and right turns throughout the maze away from Ace. Alice was confused about what had happened in her bedroom that morning. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, asking questions and causing confusion about what had happened.

_Why did Peter leave my room the way he did? What did Ace mean when no one has a right to be by my side? What am I involved with that Ace would say that I shouldn't have heard what he said to Peter? What is going on?_

Alice stopped running to catch her breath and looked back. She was somewhere far away from Ace but somewhere in the middle of this labyrinth that is called a maze but yet still called a 'garden'.

"Great I'm lost and don't know where to go."

Alice turned her head sideways to find any familiar landmarks or paths but found a path which was the only one closest to her that broke apart into two separate paths a few feet on her left. She walked towards the path and decided to go right and see where she would end up but at the end of the path she chose happened to be a dead end. "Argh…" Frustrated, she walked backed the path to take the path on the left but this path also was a dead end. She sat down and lean her back onto the wall of the dead end and stared up at the sky. The day was still at early morning when Alice felt it should be noon back in her world. She watched the baby blue sky staring down at her since it had a bird's eye view of where the exit was and where she was. "I want to get of here. I want to be back with Julius before all of this had happened. None of this would have happened."

Alice's eyes started to get heavy and she fell asleep. After a few minutes had passed the Queen of hearts was walking through the garden and happened to take a wrong turn by mistake and found Alice asleep at the dead end. "Alice?" Vivaldi walked towards the foreigner and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Alice. Alice wake up." Alice's eyes fluttered as they opened and saw a black shadow standing in front of her. The shadow looked very familiar to her along with its voice. "Alice. Alice come on, wake up." When her vision came into view she saw it was her older sister smiling at her.

"Eh? Lorina?"

"Huh? Alice? Who is this Lorina you speak of?"

"What?" This time the image of her sister quickly disappeared to show Vivaldi was the figure waking her up. "Vivaldi? What…where am I?" asked Alice as she stood up from the ground and rubbed her eye. The Queen of hearts smiled at Alice for she was starting to worry about Alice was talking about her older sister. "Well Alice you were asleep here in the castle garden and we just so happened to be taking a stroll when we found you here" explained the Queen of hearts. Vivaldi offered her hand to help Alice up as Alice put her hand on Vivaldi's hand while she helped her up. Alice dusted her dress to get rid of the dust and dirt on her apron and thanked the Queen of hearts.

"What are you doing out here in the garden during the morning Vivaldi? I thought the evening was your favorite time of the day."

"It is evening Alice. We think you have forgotten that the time here is never constant and regular like your world."

"Oh. I probably did forget" nervously replied Alice. Vivaldi smiled at Alice. "No need to be nervous around us Alice. Why don't you join us on our walk?" Alice nodded her head and the both of them continued taking a stroll in the garden. The sky was a mixture of reds and purples swirling around as the sun was setting. The wind started to blow rustling the leaves and flower petals on the roses as they rested in the bushes. The sound of crickets started to chirp and sing their songs through the air. They walked in silence watching the evening awake and showing its beauty until Vivaldi broke the silence.

"What happened earlier this morning in your room Alice?"

"What?" yelled Alice in surprised as she turned her head to face the Queen of hearts. She was looking straight forward without making a glance towards Alice with a serious expression etched on her face. "Well uh…how did you know something happened?"

"One of the maids saw Peter walking out of your room looking very irritated that she was surprised he didn't shoot her when they crossed paths. Besides some of the maids in castle like to talk about gossip and stuff."

_Great. I got to be more careful around the maids now if I'm staying here until Julius is done working._

Alice took in a deep breath and explained the whole situation to Vivaldi. Vivaldi listened in on every word as if she was there to experience the incident herself. When Alice finished telling Vivaldi what had happened the Queen of hearts gave a warm comforting smile to the young foreigner and hugged her. Alice's eyes widened at Vivaldi's sudden reaction. "Oh Alice. Don't let it bother you one bit. Ace was probably just making that stuff up. Besides its Ace whatever he does is quite unexpected like how he refuses his role."

"But if Ace made it all up then why did Peter react the why that he did?"

Vivaldi was quiet for a while as she let go of Alice and put her hands on the foreigner's shoulders. "Maybe it hurts him that he brought you here because you were supposed to love him back…like a favor or something. We never quite understood the mind of that rabbit but what we do know is that eventually Peter will be back to his usual cheerful self around you eventually." Alice smiled and started to laugh. "Your right Vivaldi. I shouldn't worry about it so much. I feel much better now, thank you." Vivaldi smiled back and nodded her head as the two of them started walking again when the castle started to come into view.

_We are sorry if we had to lie to you Alice but the truth is it involves with your sister. We are worried that you mistaken us for your sister earlier but hopefully when you find out the truth you won't hate us so much when we lied to you._

Meanwhile Peter stood from his balcony where his office was and looked out towards the garden where Alice and Vivaldi were. He was far enough that they didn't see him but enough so that he can see them. When Alice laughed he recognized her laugh from anywhere and knew right away she was in the garden with Vivaldi. He watched the two girls talking and sighed.

_When will Alice ever return her love for me? … or maybe Ace is right about it.….but she hasn't chosen a roleholder to fall in love with so the chances of us being together might be against us but I'm sure it will happen. Or just… maybe Alice will never love me.  
><em>  
>Not wanting to cause any more heartache, Peter then turned around to face his office and walked in to sulk about what happened that morning or actually do some work but instead he did turned around to take one more glance of his beloved Alice as she was happy being with someone that was not him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeelllll? hehehehe. x3 Hoped you liked it! dont forget to review if you see errors or if you just simply want to review a comment on this chapter. Thank you very much and hopefully chapter five comes out just as intersting! XD <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is now up and ready! I'm soooo sorry about not posting this earlier but i had Ap exams, finals and school stuff. Now i'm on summer vacation and i have loads of time to post! xD (I HAVE NO LIFE ^^;)**

**PLUS today is my birthday so i decided to post this on my birthday as a gift for you guys! (even though its suppose to be the other way around but i dont mind. You guys are awesome and desevere this for waiting so long! Thank you!)**

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN HEART NO KUNI NO ALICE!

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Acts of Avoiding<p>

"Do you think that's going to work Julius? It's kind of cruel on your part..." said a smiling knight of hearts as he held his hands against his head.

"Well it was either heart castle or the amusement park but I wasn't going to send her over to the hatter mansion. Blood and that girl are not on good terms since he reminds her of her ex-boyfriend" replied Julius, without moving his attention on the clock he was currently fixing.

Ace shook his head and pulled up a chair to sit in front of the clockmaker, watching him do his magic on bring a person's 'heart' back to life. They sat there in silence as Ace thought over what Julius had said earlier when he arrived at clover territory.

"So why the emergency of getting her to choose one of us as her lover?" asked a confused knight with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Julius put down his pliers, placing them on the table, sighing deeply and rubbing the space between his eyebrows. Everyone knew there really was no hope for Ace after all so why bother explaining things more than once? Ace just took everything as a game or something fun even if it was serious. Julius took a deep breath to clear his mind before strangling the idiotic look off on the knight's face.

"Because Ace, Nightmare told me a few weeks ago that the game must finish and reach its end. When you brought in your overload of clocks and on the same day of Vivaldi coming to speak to me about… business I took that as an opportunity" said Julius in a cold tone.

Ace sat there, losing the smile on his face now replaced with a frown. He stared at the direction of the window where you can see heart castle in its view.

"I guess now we wait right? But what I still don't get is why heart castle… unless you mean..." Realization started to kick in to Ace's mind as he turned and looked at the clockmaker walking towards the same window that faced heart castle.

"Yes Ace, _that's_why I sent her over to heart castle. The truth lies there along with her forgotten memories." Julius replied as a sigh escaped his lips. The knight of hearts saw the clockmaker's sad expression and took this as his opportunity of fun and to change the tension in the atmosphere.

"Soooo….I guess you now have no chance with her whatsoever Julius. Hahahaha and here I hoped of you two getting married and having kids and Hahahahaha!"

Ace burst into laughter as Julius started getting angry at the knight's comment of Alice and him being a couple. Julius grabbed his wrench on a nearby table and hurled it across the room where Ace was but missed since Ace dodged the attack. Ace just continued laughing and Julius marched right over to his table and started working on the broken clocks, mumbling to himself.

* * *

><p>Alice was walking in one of the castle's many corridors, looking for her bedroom after a long day. After the walk in the garden with Vivaldi and having tea with her, Alice longed for the comfort of her bed and sleep away. She walked alone in the hallway, taking turns when she realized that she was walking alone with no annoying white rabbit by her side.<p>

_Is this a dream I'm experiencing? Peter's nowhere in sight!_

Alice looked to her left and right, around the corner and behind her. Once she checked carefully, she jumped for joy. Peter was nowhere to be found near her. As she rejoiced her moment of happiness, the memory of what happened earlier that day made her figure out why he wasn't around and made her feel guilty.

_What was I thinking? That was an awful thing of me, acting so happy that he's not around. I must have been having too much fun with the time I spent with Vivaldi that I forgot about Peter. Even though he is annoying and a pervert he is still a uh...person. I'm such a terrible person…._

Alice stood in the middle of the hallway, alone with her thoughts as a pair of footsteps was coming around the corner. The footsteps came nearer to Alice making her jolt and turn around to see who it was. It was Peter. He walked towards her direction, looking down to the ground with a sulking atmosphere around him; his white rabbit ears drooped down and his pure white colored hair covering his eyes."Peter?"

At the sound of his name, Peter looked up getting ready to grab his golden watch to shoot anyone who dare disturb him and saw Alice standing a few feet away from him.

"Alice?"

Alice started to walk closer to him but Peter backed away. His 'heart' twinge at the sight of Alice as he recalled what Ace had said earlier. The words echoing through his mind again as Alice took another step closer.

"Stop Alice, don't come near me. I'm nothing to you."

"What's gotten into you? Why did you run off this morning? Could you explain to me what's going on?"

Peter shook his head and simply replied "Alice just forget what happen this morning….forget it all… most of all forget about me."

"What! How could I forget about it? I was there in the middle of it all! I saw what happened and I saw how you just walked away from Ace when he said how no one has a right of being with me and how I'm suppose to be by your side! Please Peter explain to me what is going on!"

Peter hung his head low as Alice said those same words Ace used earlier. He turned around and started to walk away from her. Alice was shocked that this was actually coming from someone like Peter. No matter what she would ask him, he would gladly do it because he loved her or so she thought?

_Because he loves me…_

Alice wasn't going to let him get away, she wanted the truth and the truth was what she was going to get. She ran after Peter and grabbed him by his arm making him trip with Alice coming down with him.

"Ow..." said Peter as he rubbed his head and adjusted his glasses. Alice was next to Peter on the floor, still holding on to his arm, looking directly into his ruby red eyes.

"Please Peter…"

Peter gazed into Alice's teal eyes and started to smile. Confused, towards the white rabbit's reaction, Alice got up with his help. She continued holding on to his arm, waiting to hear a response and to keep him close so he wouldn't run off was instead surprised as Peter gave her a hug.

"P-Peter!"

"Thank you Alice. You never give up on me. You're always there for me when I need someone the most, which is one of the many reasons why I love you. Besides the way you held on to me well I suppose that means… I still got a chance with you!"

Peter let go of Alice even if he didn't want to since he could have Alice by his side, hugging her and loving her forever that he smiled as Alice started to blush slightly and clench her fists. He already knew what was coming next anyways.

"Why you! T-That hug was unnecessary and that… ugh! You need to answer my questions! And uh.. " yelled Alice as she started to chase after the white rabbit. Peter started laughing as he enjoyed having Alice chase after him. He was feeling much better even if Ace's words echoed in his head, it didn't matter. As long as Alice was by his side like this he still had a chance.

"I love you Alice!" yelled Peter at the top of his lungs for the whole world to know while Alice almost cornered him down the corridor but missed since he was too fast.

"You're avoiding my question again Peter! And stop saying that! I don't love you! Got that? I DON'T! Just tell me what's going on! "

Peter smiled and continued running, taking turns as Alice ran behind him. He would tell her what really was going on but it didn't seem like she was ready to handle the truth. He will tell her everything but right now he wanted to enjoy this moment with her even if she doesn't chose him. He'll keep on loving her forever no matter what happens next. He loved her and he hoped eventually she would love him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was short but i hoped you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully i post chapter 6 soon for you guys! Thanks for the support!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi fellow readers! .flails arms. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! x3**

**I would of posted this eariler this week but my internet was acting like "Oh i'm not working! and im not turning on for your uses no more!" And i was like "NOOOO! Come on work! the ideas of my fanfic are in my brain and must come out!"**

**ehehehe ^^; sorry but that how i think why the computer didnt work but hey what can i say? i'm random ^w^ Enjoy! Oh!**

**Disclaimer! i do not own HnKnA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: A promise<p>

"…I …can't go..on...no...more" panted Alice as she stood against a wall, in one of the many corridors in heart castle. After what seem like hours of chasing Peter, her legs couldn't take it and collapsed on her as she fell and crawled herself to the nearest wall.

"I'm so tired..." whispered Alice as she took deep breaths. She looked around and saw an opening not far from where she ran past earlier when she lost sight of Peter. She slowly got up and plodded towards the opening to see that it wasn't an opening but a door.

As she stood in front of the door she sensed a wave of familiarity, sadness and an unknown feeling she felt before but couldn't describe. She stood there as the feelings wrapped around her as a way of calling her closer to the door. A relaxing voice started to call out Alice's name as she took one step closer to the door.

"W-who's there?" asked Alice as the voice maintained calling her name. Alice was sure she knew who it was but for some reason couldn't remember who the voice belong to. Her head started to throb as she thought about it and the voice growing louder. Meanwhile, around the corner of the hallway; Peter peeked to see if Alice was nearby or was planning a trap to lure him instead saw Alice reaching out to the door that was in the hallway.

"Alice!" shouted Peter as he ran towards the foreigner.

"Huh?"

Peter reached Alice and grabbed her hand before it touched the doorknob. Dazed, Alice stood there looking at the door then at Peter. She felt dizzy but managed to get her hand free from Peter's hand and started to feel cold.

"Alice…Come with me for a second. I want to show you something" said Peter as he tried reaching for Alice's hand for a second time.

From all the dizziness and confusion she felt earlier she nodded her head to Peter. He tried grabbing her hand for a third time but grabbed her arm instead. He dragged her out the corridor then took a left turn towards a door at the base of one the castle's towers. He opened the door and sunlight poured into the building, blinding Alice's sight for a bit. Outside the evening had turned to early afternoon, warming everything around Wonderland with the sun's warm rays. Peter kept walking with Alice following behind to a group of trees at the end of the garden.

"Uh.. Peter? We're heading straight towards those trees."

Peter turned his head and smiled as he kept walking closer to the trees "I know my dear Alice and could I ask that you close your eyes? It's a surprise. I'm going to show you something very special to me."

"But Peter..." complained Alice. She was starting to worry that Peter was going to do something that she wasn't going to like. He held on to her arm and squeezed it gently as he kept his other hand on one of the tree's branches.

"Please Alice? I promise you that it's something you'll like too."

Alice looked at Peter with a worried expression. She saw that Peter was being honest so she gave a small smile, nodded her head and then closed her eyes. Peter smiled from getting a positive reaction from Alice and moved the branch aside and entered the opening it left behind with Alice holding on to his arm. He moved leaves and branches out of the way and told Alice to avoid rocks that were on her right or left as they walked. Peter continued parting leaves and branches when he noticed a small dirt trail starting to appear.

"We're almost there Alice, just a little bit more to go."

Peter held on to Alice's arm and walked on the trail, helping Alice walk over the rocks and came to separate the last pair of branches that stood in his way. Once out of the trail, Alice started to feel a sudden rush of warmth hit her skin as it came in contact with the sun.

"OK Alice, open your eyes!"

The foreigner slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her surroundings. She was surrounded by a meadow that was nearly covered with wildflowers. The flowers were in all directions spreading as far as she could see mixtures of purples, whites, yellows, pinks and reds over the horizon and their sweet smell tingled in Alice's nose as she inhaled their wonderful smell. Alice slowly walked forward to get a better view and heard the sound of water indicating a river or stream was flowing in the meadow. Alice turned around to see the trees that they passed through to get here were no longer the dark green leaves but were now cherry blossoms softly swaying in a gentle breeze.

"Wow! Peter! I'm…I'm so speechless! This place is so… beautiful!" happily said Alice as she spun around in a circle for a while before facing Peter. For the first time, that she had spent in wonderland she gave a genuine smile to Peter that Peter saw her give only to the other roleholders but him.

"Thank you Peter for showing me this place!"

Peter's 'heart' beated faster than ever in the presence of his beloved Alice as she said those words of happiness to him. Peter couldn't believe she actually smiled her genuine smile to him that he suddenly felt heat coming to his cheeks at full force. Quickly, he hanged his head down to cover his blush and simply stuttered a simple "your welcome" to Alice.

Alice didn't notice Peter's actions but heard his reply as she sat down against a cherry blossom tree. She looked at the sea of flowers move in one direction as the breeze started to blow again making the flowers look like waves at the beach back home. Peter sat right beside Alice and put his arm around her shoulder but Alice pushed him away at a distance.

"Nice try but you're going to sit right there and not lay a finger on me" coldly explained Alice.

Peter started to pout but gave in to her demands and the two of them sat quietly watching the flowers in the mid afternoon. It was quiet for a long time until Peter broke the silence between them.

"No matter how much the voice tempts you to open its doors don't do it Alice."

Alice turned her head to face Peter and saw Peter looking gloomy and worried as he looked at the meadow without moving his gaze. Alice was confused about what Peter was talking about a voice tempting her until realization hit her.

_He means the door from earlier that I almost opened! But … how did he know about the voice? Did he hear it too? And why is he so worried about all of a sudden?_

"Please Alice, don't open it. Don't ever open that door. Trust me it's for your own good when I say this" Peter grabbed Alice's hands and held them tight to his chest as he whispered the last part "Please I beg you don't open that door..."

Shocked at his reaction Alice kept quiet as a load of questions entered her mind. She didn't understand what the big deal was if she opened the door but seeing how Peter reacted when she almost opened it and then bringing her to this place she figured that something must be behind that door. Something Peter didn't want her to know about. She didn't know if she should open that door or not but the way Peter reacted made her feel concern about the white rabbit. So she decided to get one of her hands free and stick out her pinky as Peter looked at her with a puzzled look; keeping Alice's other hand close to him.

"Alice? What are you doing?" asked Peter.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a pinky promise is..."

Peter shook his head causing the foreigner to let out a sigh. "I know what a promise is but a pinky promise? Alice my dear, please explain."

"It's a sort of promise where you and someone make a promise and each one of you must entwine your pinky finger with the other person to show that you made an important promise to one another. But if you break the promise then it's like breaking the trust you have with the other person you made the promise to in the first place"

Peter still looked clueless after Alice's explanation but nevertheless pulled one of his hands into a fist and slowly sticked out his pinky towards Alice.

"Uh...you mean like this?"

Alice giggled at Peter's attempt of a pinky promise. He looked like a little kid who was going to do his first pinky promise or share a secret with someone for the first time. Peter actually looked cute as he did this and waited for Alice to say something.

"…use your other hand idiot"

Peter switched his hand and sticked out his pinky again towards Alice. Alice smiled as she saw this funny attempt of a pinky promise but reached out her pinky towards Peter's and their fingers joined together. They held each other's pinky's as Alice promised she wouldn't open the door and then they released their fingers. Peter smiled, he was happy he made his first pinky promise even though he was still confuse about it but was happy he shared it with Alice.

"So does this mean you trust me Alice?"

"Huh?"

"You said earlier that if you break a pinky promise with someone you lose their trust right? So since we made a pinky promise does that mean you trust me?"

Alice was shocked that she didn't realize what she said earlier about pinky promises to Peter. She brought a finger to her chin and looked up at the cherry blossoms as she thought this over. The breeze started to pick up again and a few cherry blossom petals started to float downwards towards Alice. She noticed how the petals were all a light shade of pink, thinking that they looked beautiful but not as beautiful as a certain person's red ruby eyes. A petal fell on top of her nose and Alice smiled and turned to Peter, who waited as patiently as ever for her response.

"Yes Peter…. I do trust you" reply Alice with a smile upon her face. Peter smiled back and hugged her from the waist causing Alice to fall on the ground. Alice started to push the pervert rabbit off her but he was persistent and kept hugging her.

"My lovely and beautiful Alice! You don't know how much that means to me! To hear that you trust me with all her heart makes my heart tick harder and faster! Now all that is left is for you to confess your love and we'll-"

**SMACK**

Alice had punched Peter on the head with all her strength which had knocked out the white rabbit. She pushed him off her, leaving him on the ground and walked to sit at another cherry tree. She sat downed with her arms crossed then looked at the white rabbit. She didn't even notice that her cheeks held a tint of red on them as she stared at Peter. "Who says I'll ever confess my love for you when I don't even love you?"

* * *

><p><strong>eheheh ^^ i feel like a put a lot of fluff or 'aaww' moments in this chapternut i couldnt help it! i'm a fan of Alice x Peter and they deseve this in this chapter cause what i got in store for them is well... cant say! ;) Thanks, hope you enjoyed this and reveiw if you want! i love hearing from you guys and seeing your alerts on this story! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

** Hi Guys! And SORRY! .clasps hands together.**

**I'm really sorry that i haven't updated since July but apparently i moved in August and was internet-less for a month! Then i have some family issues and im back to where i used to live blah blah blah. (Its a long and complicated story -_-' )**

**Soooo now im back at my regular high school as a senior! xD IM so EXICTED! WHOO! i'll do my best from now on to update this story as i send applications to college and sholarships! As i read my emails of you guys posting reviews, puting this story as a favorite and alert and liking me as an author, i thank you bunches! :D (It means alot to me that you guys read and enjoyed my story even though i havent updated in so long. ^^;)**

**IT MADE MY DAY! buut i feel really guilty about not posting and been working on this since August! This chapter will be divided into part one and two since it would be waaaaaay too long on one chapter for you guys to read. O.o'**

**Enjoy! :D DISCLAIMER~ i do NOT own heart no kuni no alice, Quinn rose does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Chance of heart (Part one)<p>

The morning sunlight shined brightly through the open window of Alice's room and gently caused her to stir in her bed. The foreigner stayed asleep in her bed as the sound of a door creaked opened and a certain person walked into her room. He quietly closed the door shut behind him and softly walked towards Alice as she slept. When he reached her bed the person looked down at Alice and a smile etched itself on his face. He watched her as she slept but couldn't resist the urge and-

**PLOP!**

"Oof! What the?" stuttered Alice as something heavy fell on her and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning my love! My life! My beautiful Alice! The owner of my heart! No, my soul! No, my everything!"

_Oh…I should have known…._

"Peter….Get off me!" cried Alice as she tried to push the Prime minister off her and out of her bed. But Peter wouldn't budge and he kept hugging Alice close to him. She kept trying to get away from him until Peter started laughing and whispered something in her ear.

"Alice? About yesterday… Will you go on a date with me?"

"EH?!" Alice quickly turned around and covered her ear as she looked at Peter smiling back at her. His face was extremely close to hers that the foreigner couldn't help at looking at his facial features and be memorized at how handsome he looked. She kept staring at his face until Peter poked her cheek with a smile on his face.

"Alice my dear, you're blushing a bright red"

Alice pushed Peter away from her and jumped out of bed as Peter laughed at her reaction. She put her hands up to cover her cheeks in embarrassment only to feel the heat emitting off them.

_No…I-it can't be! I'm b-blushing?! B-but w-why?_

Peter only stared at Alice with a smirk along his lips. He never saw Alice like this flustered in front of him and he had to admit it. He liked it. It made him love her even more if it were possible. "So… I'll take that as a yes, right my dear?"

"I...uh….I did not say anything! I don't want to go on any so-called-date with you! Who knows what you might do to me!"

"B-but Alice! I would never do anything to hurt you! Besides when I hang out with you, I don't do anything bad to you so you can trust me."

"That's not hanging out! What you call 'hanging out' is called _stalking_!"

"Stalking? I'm simply watching ove-"

"Oh I see that we came at the wrong time..."

At the sound of the third voice, Peter and Alice whipped their heads to see Vivaldi standing in the doorway. She held a frown on her face seeing how Peter was in Alice's room, bothering her and ditching his work. Especially to bother the foreigner when she is still in her sleeping garment. Vivaldi took a few steps into the room and raised her staff to hit Peter in the back of his head.

"Ow…. What was that for?" hissed Peter as he rubbed his aching head.

The frown on Vivaldi's face had now deepened at the irritating rabbit. "You shouldn't bother Alice and ditch your work Prime minister…." Peter glared at Vivaldi. He hated it when the roleholders constantly reminded him of his purpose and role here in Wonderland. However, he shook it off since he had no need to hold on to the past. He had Alice here with him, near him. Even if she never returned his feelings, he had Alice there to make him smile as if he was actually happy and away from this germ-infested place.

"Besides we came to spend the day with Alice while you on the other hand shall work today for the time lost from yesterday."

"What!? There is no way; I am staying here all day working on some paperwork while you spend time with my lovely Alice! I always have that pathetic king do my paperwork anyways so there is no need for me to do any work. Plus I came here first to spend the day with Alice!"

Seeing how Vivaldi wanted to spend time with his precious Alice was not going to occur any time soon. Peter was not going to let Alice out of his sight during her stay at heart castle. No…not now or ever. He wasn't going to let this chance slip by him. This was his _only_ and probably _last _chance Peter had and he wasn't going to let anyone take Alice away from him.

"Peter White! Must we remind you that Alice can be with anyone she wishes to be around with as she pleases? She might have spent the day with you yesterday but we wish to spend time with her too! So stop being so selfish and jealous about keeping her to yourself!"

"I am not being selfish! I'm simply protecting her so she won't get infected with any germs that you or anyone else might be carrying!"

"Germs!? We are the Queen of hearts! How dare you disrespect us! Remember your place and role, Prime minister!"

"Queen or not, you still carry germs just like the faceless! Besides I already made plans with Alice and we are going to spend the day together!" Peter shouted as he grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her alongside him, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

However, as Vivaldi and Peter continue to bicker at each other, Alice kept her anger from lashing out. She didn't want 'to add oil to the fire' and make this argument worse but after what Peter had said and grabbing her to his side well… it just crossed the line. So when Vivaldi started to retort after Peter's remark of comparing her to the faceless: Alice coldly pushed herself out of Peter's arms and stood in-between the two roleholders.

She faced Peter with a fierce look upon her face and her arms crossed as the two roleholders took notice of the foreigner standing in-between them. Alice was tapping her foot impatiently at the ground as an outraged mother had found her children doing something she did not approve them doing.

"Like I said earlier Peter…..I didn't agree to spend the day with you…" snapped Alice

"The blush on your face was enough for me to understand as a yes, my lovely Alice"

Now Alice felt the blush crept up her neck to her cheeks again. She did not know if she was either angry at the white rabbit for mentioning it or embarrassed that Vivaldi had heard she was blushing because of Peter. To get rid of her discomfort Alice quickly punched Peter across the face, making him land on the floor.

"I WASN'T blushing! I was…surprised! That's all! Stop saying such nonsense Peter!"

"But I'm not lying my dear! I saw you blushing! See? You're blushing right now!" Peter pointed a finger at Alice's cheeks from his position on the floor. Alice brought her hand up to feel her cheek only to jerk it away from her skin. She felt the heat emitting off them again and couldn't believe it. She had to say a snappy comeback or else.

"I'm not blushing! My face is red from anger, Peter! There's a difference between blushing and having your face red from anger! Besides I would never blush in front of you or anything about you!"

Vivaldi shook her head and took a seat at the foot of Alice's bed. Now it was her turn to watch Alice and Peter bicker at each other but looked more like Alice lecturing Peter than bickering. Vivaldi sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't be able to spend time with Alice if Peter was around them. She wanted to speak to Alice about something that had been nagging the corner of her mind. But it appeared as today she wasn't going to have that chance.

The Queen of hearts looked up to see the young foreigner throwing pillows at Peter and realized she can help Julius and Nightmare with the situation after all. An idea popped into the Queen's mind as she observed the scene. Vivaldi acted quickly and raised her staff to put it in front of Alice. The foreigner quickly stopped throwing pillows and looked at Vivaldi with a surprised face.

"Alice…it's alright. We understand what is going on and will look for you when there are no further interruptions from the Prime minister."

A low growl-like sound came from Peter as he looked at the Queen with a hated look. Vivaldi glared back at Peter for a second and then returned her gaze to Alice. Alice slowly pulled the pillow towards her chest, hugging it tightly. She hung her head down and whispered an apology to Vivaldi.

"Oh dear Alice, there is nothing for you to apologize for. We simply didn't except Peter here in your chambers when we could be having tea and such." Vivaldi simply stated as she lifted Alice's chin up so she can look at her. Alice noticed that Vivaldi was acting a lot like someone she knew. She also looked a lot like this person Alice was trying to think about but couldn't seem to remember who it was. Alice started to enter into another daze as if that voice from the day before was calling out to her again…only in her thoughts.

"Alice?"

"…Eh..?"

"Are you OK? We saw your eyes change into a deeper color than they are…"

"I...uh... I feel fine Vivaldi. Did you say something?"

Peter's ears shot up as he listened to this. He stood up and dusted this jacket from any possible germs around him but kept his eyes on Alice. Vivaldi started to worry over Alice but she kept replying that she was fine and nothing to worry about her. However, Peter and Vivaldi both knew that was lie. It was something to worry about, especially for Peter.

_Please…not now! Anything but now! It can't be the beginning signs of it…can it? Please…just a little while longer… I still have time to make Alice stay here with me…_

"Well Alice, if you say your fine we shall take your word for it."

"I'm sure Vivaldi"

Vivaldi sighed with worry and relief. "Well we should take our heed and leave you be. It seems like the Prime minister has his 'heart' set on spending the day with you. But we shall not let him go by without a punishment!"

Vivaldi raised her staff and pointed it at the white rabbit with a stern look. "Since my personal lady-in-waiting is in the hospital for the day Prime minister, you shall head into town doing her task for the day. Plus if what you say is true of having plans with Alice, she can tag along with you."

"Really!" Peter jumped for joy with a blissful face as Alice simply gave herself a face palm. Peter finally won this battle and was ready for anything that dare cross their way for his love for Alice. Vivaldi walked to the doorway but stopped as she faced the wide open door. She turned around to face the foreigner and the white rabbit with a playful smirk upon her face.

"Oh…by the way Alice. This is the longest we have ever seen you in your sleeping garment without giving a punch to Peter by now. I thought you had already done that when I walked in but I see no mark on him...well we expect the task done before evening then."

And with that Vivaldi walked out of the door to avoid the punishment Peter was about to receive. She did took in account that before shutting the door she saw the bright red blooming across the foreigner's face, the opening and closing of her mouth in shock and the trembling from her tightly clenched fists. The sound of something heavy thrown to the wall and shattered glass echoed through the walls as Vivaldi continued to walk away from the bedroom. She smiled to herself as she thought that maybe there was hope after all for Alice forgiving them for what they were hiding from her and of why this happened in the first place…

* * *

><p>"Hehehehe. Who would have thought Vivaldi's special task was some chocolate in town?"<p>

"The Queen is very specific with her chocolate my dear Alice, it is nothing of a laughing manner… although, your laughter is quite pleasant to hear to my ears."

Alice quickly sent a glare at the white rabbit at his remark making him smile even more. Peter and Alice were walking side by side on the streets of the town that belong to heart territory. The faceless that had been walking by the pair kept staring at the visible red hand mark on the Prime minister's cheek. However, Peter ignored their stares and enjoyed the current bliss he was in with having Alice by his side.

_She belongs to be by my side and no one else's. No one can love her as much as I do..._

After Peter's remark of Alice's laughter, it had gotten quiet between the two. Curious of why Peter was actually quiet for once Alice looked up at Peter from the corner of her eye. What she saw did not please her and a frown was now visible on the foreigner's face. She saw a dreamy look that spread across Peter's face along with a silly grin. Alice couldn't believe that Peter was already having his 'perverted thoughts' on them being a couple or on her.

She kept her eyes on him to keep her guard and protect herself of any perverted actions Peter might commit. Instead, she took notice on how his ruby eyes looked in his current state. Enchanted by the shade of red and how Peter looked so…cute right now. He wasn't even in bunny form and here was Alice staring at him like earlier this morning. The way his hair swayed as he walked, his fragile pale skin, his round glasses hiding his red ruby eyes, the long white rabbit ears looking soft and fluffy and the look on his face was all so memorizing. She did not even notice that she held in her breathe and clenched the basket of chocolates closer to her chest. Alice's heart even skipped a beat at the sight of Peter as they continued walking down the paved streets.

_Wh-what's going on? Why is m-my heart acting like this?_

Alice then hanged her head low in defeat as she thought to herself. She tried to figure out what was going on with her that she didn't notice the person in front of her. She continued walking and ended up bumping into the person.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear girl! I didn't see you there!" exclaimed the faceless man.

"I'm fine...I wasn't looking where I was going so it's my fault" replied Alice as she rubbed her head.

"….."

"Uh...Sir? Are you alright?"

"….P-Peter?"

At the sight of this 'man' Peter snapped out of his daydreaming and rushed to Alice's aid. Peter had managed to stand in between Alice and the 'man' with his pistol pointing at the 'man'. Peter kept his eyes locked onto the man's faceless face with a menacing approach.

"You have no right to be anywhere near her…"

"…But P-peter…"

"Peter! Stop! He didn't do anything! I just bumped into him that's all!" cried Alice as she tried to stand in front of Peter and save this innocent man.

Peter simply scoffed at this situation. "I'm not letting him near you or me, Alice!" "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you, you germ! What are you doing here!?"

"...…Is that any way to speak to your father Peter? After all these years?"

"F-father?" whispered Alice.

Alice slowly turned her head around to take a closer look at this man she was trying to protect. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a pair of grayish white rabbit ears standing on top of the man's head. Since the man's ears, were a shade of grayish white his hair was grayer than his ears. The man also was wearing a white-collar shirt with a few buttons where missing and smudge of dirt, a tan pair of pants along with muddy black boots. The man had no face of course since he was a faceless but had on a pair of glasses that looked just liked Peter's only a little rustier and crooked along with a sad smile on his face. He carried an empty basket with a ripped piece a paper inside the basket. He took a few steps forward and reached out his hand.

"P-peter… I'm so glad to see you again… why don't you ever visit your sisters and me anymore?"

"….Stay away you filthy germ! You only talked nonsense then and still do! I will NEVER come near you ever and I never will!" hissed Peter as he loaded his gun and pointed it at the man he once called father.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and im still very sorry about the late posting!<br>I hope this chapter isnt too OCC, if it is please review or PM me if i did!  
>ANNNNNND i always wanted to know about each roleholders past so why not add that 'twist' in my story? XD<br>HOPED YA ENJOYED PART ONE OF CHAPTER SEVEN!**


	8. Chapter 7 Part two

**HEEEEYYYYY GUUUYS! xD **

**Sorry its been so long. Like I said, I'm a senior in high school so between homework, clubs and filling out college applications&scholarships I been trying to find time for writing this. **

**Thank you for your patience! I enjoy seeing new reviews and alerts on this story it means a lot to me. (;_;) Especially r.e.s! Your reviews are sweet and thoughtful it makes me smile when I read them! :D And I like knowing that you tell me bits and pieces of info you find out. Its really helpful and sorry if I probably embarrassed you on the spot about mentioning you here but where else can I say my thanks? And Grazie to everyone who leave review and add this as their favorites! Means a lot to me like a bunch of grapes! x3**

**Continue with the reviews and alerts if you want my Peeps! No pressure :3**

**Well~ Enough talk from me...here's part two of Chapter seven you been waiting for!**

DISCLAIMER~I don't own HnKnA, Quinn Rose does. They are the geniuses behind the original, I only own this fanfic I'm writing xD

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Change of heart (part two)<p>

"Peter…listen. W-what happened back then….I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean for everything to turn out the way it did son. I'm reall-"

"SON?! You have no right to call me that anymore! I stopped being your son the day the soldiers came and my mother's death! YOU should have died in her place and not her!"

Now Alice was completely baffled at what was going on in front of her eyes. Here was Peter, standing and pointing his gun at his father and Peter's father simply standing there with a sadden expression and begging at his 'son' for forgiveness. Alice didn't know what they were talking about but Alice had to get Peter out of there before Peter ends up shooting someone.

"Do you know how many days I weep for her? How I wish I could have saved her in time?! The days I wished and wished that they should have taken my life and not hers? Peter… I-"

"NO! You have no right to say my name! It sounds like the very dirt like you are and I'm nothing like you! Get out of my sight before I shoot you!"

"Peter….son… please…I-"

"I said…YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME SON OR PETER!"

Peter moved his finger to pull the trigger at his father as his anger lashed out. Alice quickly covered her ears and laid low to the ground as the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the town. The sound of something splitting open and a gargling sound softly replaced the gunshot's terrifying and deafening sound. Alice slowly opened one eye to see that Peter's father was still standing with no blood wound upon his body. Alice lifted up her head also to see a defeated look etched on Peter's face as he hanged his head low.

Peter had brought his gun down to his side, magically making it turn back into his golden pocket watch. Alice then slowly got up, stood beside Peter, and looked behind Peter's father. To her surprise, Peter had shot the barrel of water that stood behind Peter's father and was spilling out crystal clean drinking water.

_Did...Peter shoot the barrel on purpose or did… he miss?_

As if on cue, Peter lifted his head and gave a death glare towards his former father. His former father had a shocked expression on his face and kept holding his hands to make them stop shaking in fear. His father also was opening and closing his mouth as the shock was too much for him. Peter grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to his side, protecting her from this man he once called father.

"If I _ever_ see you again…I will make sure I won't miss. Besides knowing my ex-sisters, they would worry for you. So go to the filthy place you call a home." coldly stated Peter as he quickly turned on his heel while holding Alice's arm and briskly walked away from his former father. Alice quietly walked by him, not daring to say a word to upset Peter anymore then he already was. However, she did look back at the man to see him on his knees in the water. He was holding his hands to his face and was crying at the sight of his former son walking away from him…just like the day he lost everything.

* * *

><p>"Peter? Please…tell me what was that all about?" whispered Alice as she stood in front of Peter.<p>

Peter simply crossed his arms and looked away from Alice. Alice could not help but quickly glance at Peter, which made her heart thud loudly in her chest. Peter looked like he was looking off into a distant memory that caused so much agony that it hurt Alice to see him like this. They stood quiet at each as a breeze started to blow.

Once the two walked away from Peter's father, Peter had dragged Alice all the way out of town to the road that would take them back to heart castle. When they reached the road Alice wiggled her way out of Peter's grasp, stood in front of him, and asked him what was going on. Now they stood there on the road alone waiting for something to happen.

"Peter…"

Peter sighed deeply and looked at Alice with a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. "Do you really want to know Alice?"

Alice nodded her head. If she was going to find out the truth, it might as well be now and not later. She wanted to know and she waited patiently for Peter to explain.

Peter looked at Alice with sadness surfacing to his eyes as he recalled the memory. The wind started to pick up again and harder this time, swaying Alice's hair and dress along with Peter's white hair. He stared into Alice's turquoise eyes that where filled with curiosity and patience at him. Peter took another deep breath and clenched his fists tighter as he spoke "Well…Alice…I…"

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!"<p>

"Oh? Why, hello there son!"

A young man around the age of his early thirties was walking down the dusty, dirt road that ran alongside the countryside of heart territory. He was walking home after a five-month harvest in the farmlands without having any contact with his family. The family men and older boys had lived in shacks near the fields for the past five months for the important harvest, were now all relieved to return home especially the young man walking down the dirt road. Upon hearing the little voice shouting to him, the man smiled as he caught sight of a bob of white rabbit ears not too far away from his current location. He had his arms stretched opened as his youngest child and only son ran up to him with a bubbly smile on his face. The little boy practically jumped into his father's arms and hugged him tightly as the man picked him up and twirled him around in the air for a while. The boy squealed out of pure joy and happiness at the fun he was having and at the sight of seeing his father after so long. The man then stopped twirling his son around and gently placed a kiss on his son's forehead with a smile.

"I missed you, Peter…"

"I missed you too Daddy!"

The duo smiled towards each other's statements and embraced once again. The two stayed like that for a moment until the father broke the hug and set his son on the ground. The little boy looked up at his father with a smile and held out his hand for his father to take it. The father gladly took it and they walked together, hand in hand, to a little place, they called home.

When a little cottage by the tall oak tree came into view, a group of six young girls-ages from around eight to twelve- stood up from the base of the tree and came running towards their father and their brother. The sounds of laughter filled the warm, late fall air as the family happily rejoiced for they were reunited once again. Their shouts and laughter brought the curiosity out of a woman who was inside the cottage to pop her hazel ears and chocolate hair head out of the doorway to see what was going on.

The woman gave a sweet smile and walked towards the large and happy family with excitement at the return of the man. When she approached the group, the father of the children stared at the women and a goofy grin appeared on his face. The women tilted her head to the side and smile then quickly ran to the man with her arms forward as the man caught her.

"I missed you, love"

"I missed you too…." The two gave a quick peck on the lips earning a chorus of "ew's" or "aw's" from their children. The couple started to laugh at the sight of their children's reactions and told the kids to head inside to have supper.

Yet little boy stayed behind as his family walked in the house. Before his father entered the house the little boy quickly grabbed onto his father's pants pulling him to a stop. The father stopped and looked down at his son as he crouched down to be at his eye level.

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Daddy….you'll never leave us again right? I don't wanna to be alone and defend my sisters and mommy by myself like I promised. Please don't leave us again…. " pleaded Peter.

The father's smile quickly turned into a sad frown at the sight of his gloomy son. Peter was only five and being at his age, he didn't know that this was going to happen every year for the rest of his life. Then Peter too, will probably do the same thing as his father once he got to the age.

_Unless he turns out to be a roleholder…._

The father quickly shoved that thought out of his head and hoped for the best it wouldn't come to that. That voice always nagged at the corner of his mind and it worried him if Peter or his daughters turn out to be a roleholder but then again the chances of his children becoming a roleholder were slim on the account there were many children around Wonderland. Besides the current roleholders were still alive so that definitely lower their chances to dust. To answer his son's plead he placed his hands on Peter's shoulders making Peter look up at his father.

"Peter… I won't promise that I will be here forever as the same person... Every summer and fall, I have to go and stay at the farmlands and help with the harvest. I do it so I can get paid and bring lots of yummy food for you and your sisters. Besides you like food, don't you?" playfully teased the man as he poked Peter's little tummy.

"Yup! Especially mommy's food! It's so yummy~"

This caused Peter's mother to giggle at her son's statement and his sister threw playful evil smirks among themselves to tease their brother later on in his life. Peter's dad smiled and kept his focus on his son.

"Well I can't bring any yummy food if I don't go to the field to work Peter."

"No more yummy food!?" yelled Peter in shock.

Peter's father chuckled and nodded his head. "Exactly Peter but I will promise you one thing…"

"What's that daddy?"

"I promise to protect you, your sisters and your mom from danger when I'm around or when I'm far away from you. Plus I promise to never betray you or your sisters and will always love you no matter what happens or where I am, OK?"

Peter nodded his head in excitement of this promise between his dad and him. After their little promise, they both headed in the house and washed up for dinner. Once the whole family sat at the table, they ate their supper with laughter and smiles filling the atmosphere around their humble little home. The father was glad to be home and hoped that the rest of his days ended like this but then again that nagging voice never left him until _THAT _event occurred.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed and things were turning for a worse. Lately, the wars between the territories had gotten worse, bring a sort of calamity to each one. The Hatter mansion was going through a civil breakout with its citizens and roleholders. In the Amusement park and Circus, the amount of tourists and visitors where dropping due to money problems in the territories. While the neutral territory of wonderland-Clock tower- was experiencing a sudden illness spreading throughout the territory unexpectedly causing many to die and overwhelming the current roleholder to fixing their clocks only for them to get sick again. In addition, the Heart castle was nearing to a famine in its land when it used to be plentiful in crops; also causing a great number of malfunctioning 'hearts'.<p>

Because of the lack of crops, the outraging wars between territories and their conflicts in each one the current roleholders where starting to 'fade away' as the faceless would call it. No one has ever seen what happens to the roleholders but they all knew that they would disappear without a trace at some point.

The first roleholder of Wonderland to fade away was the Queen of hearts. The last place she was 'alive' was in her garden sipping tea looking out over her territory from her castle. When a maid returned to the Queen with some snacks for her tea, she was no longer there. The soldiers looked all over the castle and towns for their Queen but instead found a little girl in a village with a face. The soldiers then realized that the former Queen had 'faded away' and that the other roleholders would soon be disappearing as tradition had it. Besides it was a rule in the game and that, they MUST obey.

The news of the new Queen and the lookout of new roleholders spread across Wonderland reaching the rabbit ears of the man. His biggest fear was now happening and hoped with all of his 'heart' that none of his children would gain a face. After the three-month harvest in the summer, jobs in heart territory where declining and the man had fought with all his might to keep his job on the farmlands for his family.

With a sigh of relief of keeping his job for another five months, the man slowly walked home in exhaustion. As he was climbing a hill along the countryside the man heard the sounds of horses from behind him. He turned around to see a pair of heart soldiers riding on horses coming towards him. The man stepped aside and waited for the soldiers to pass only to be surprise to see them stop right beside him.

"Have you seen a little boy or girl gain a face, Sir?" sternly said a solider.

The man stood there shocked and simply said 'no'. The soldiers stared at him to see if he was lying and told him that the Prime minister of Heart castle had 'faded' away just a few time changes ago. The man again, stood there in disbelief and shook his head as he replied that he had just finished working and was heading home. The soldiers then started to pivot their horses back to the town but one solider stopped and glared back at the man.

"If you find a child with a face Sir, report to the castle immediately. Don't try to hide him from us for we shall know. And if we DO find a child with a face hiding from us, the person hiding our new roleholder shall be punished…unless you want something in reward for the child.." smirked the solider.

The man gave a disgusted frown at the thought of someone doing that dreadful act for selfish reasons but it had happened when the second roleholder-the incubus- had disappeared. The poor child that was found with a face also had 'an accident' when the soldiers took him from his home, that well…damaged his eye. The older sister of the boy just ignored him and happily received her reward for turning in her brother.

"I'll…uh…k-keep an eye out…"

"Eheh. And I'll keep my eye out if I see you around Sir….have a nice day"

With that being said the two soldiers then rode off towards town to question even more faceless people and search for the new roleholder. The man turned on his heel and walked home then peeked around behind him to make sure the coast was clear. When it was, the man broke out into a run and ran the rest of the way home.

_Please…..not my children….please….not them!_

The man reached his home in less than five minutes to see everyone acting weird and sitting quietly in the living room. He franticly searched his children's faces to check if they gained a face to be relieved in satisfaction….until he took notice his wife and son weren't in the house.

"Girls?! Where's your mother and brother?!"

"They're….outside…mom said…to not disturb them…" replied the eldest daughter.

The man rushed to the back door to see his wife and son sitting by the stream with their backs facing the house. The man ran towards them to check on them and to see if what he feared wasn't happening. He had caught a few words as he ran like-

"…safe..."

".you're still you"

"the soldiers…"

"…roleholder…"

_ROLEHOLDER?!_

The man reached the two and put his hands on his son's shoulders to spin him around and face him. His hands started to tremble as he beheld the sight of his only son having a face. He now had red ruby eyes and a small nose on his once faceless face. Peter looked up at his father with tears forming at his new pair of eyes.

"Daddy…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dx <strong>** I'm sorry if this sucks like sour lemons guys! I like to keep this fanfic close enough to the manga/game but I never seen or heard anything about the any of the role holder's past that I made this up. ((If your confused on some parts I would happily explain them to you.)) Its like a what if situation and all...I Hope you understand. Besides when I wrote this, I was like "WAH?! This chapter's going to have a third part! D: " **

**But the third part will explain _EVERYTHING. _Trust me, it will xD.  
>((And as I read this, I realized the past chapter and this I left you guys hanging in a cliffhanger! xD Sorry about that if leaving like this frustrates you guys!)) <strong>


	9. Chapter 7 Part three

**Hi guys! Its been a long time hasn't it? (^w^);**

**Well to start off, I'm really sorry about not posing this final part of chapter seven. No, I WASNT ON HIATUS. That is one thing I NEVER want to do to you guys! I had more of a writers block. I have the entire story of "A Blossoming Love From A Simple Vacation" played out in my head...the problem? For this chapter, every time I typed it, it just didn't turn out the way I wanted to and trust me that was super frustrating! Ugh! But I went through it and tada! I did it!**

**Second thing ((which i'm so sad about)) my flash drive -where I save my fanfictions that I plan to post- broke. (;n;) Its fixable but I have to go to someplace I was recommended to and see if they can actually fix it. But that's not the worst part! THIS STORY AND TWO OTHER ALICE X PETER STORIES I WAS WORKING ON IT WERE ON IT! I lost them...for now. Its still broken but! Luckily, I sent this chapter and the prologue of one of the new Alice x Peter stories to my best friend((in real life who's also my beta reader)) through email and I found them when I was going through my email today! xD**

**Third piece of news is that I start college next week Monday! :3 I just wanted you guys to know. hehehe. However, just because i'm in college doesn't mean I'm going to stop making stories ;3 ENOUGH RAMBLING FROM ME! ENJOY THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER SEVEN: CHANGE OF HEART!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice, just the storyline I'm writing :3 Heart no kuni no Alice is owned by Quin rose.**

**P.S! I'm giving you guys a heads up, if there's a part you don't like due to..."its reasons" i'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Change of heart (Part three)<p>

"P-papa…sniff…M-momma…Onee-san...sniff... I don't want them to take me away….I-I wanna stay here with you guys!"

It was late evening in Wonderland and the White family had gathered around in the living room surrounding the newest roleholder of Wonderland. Little Peter stood in front of his family as tears fell from his new pair of eyes. Only the sound of crying was audible throughout the little cottage, giving it a gloomy aura. The family either kept their gaze away from Peter or towards him without having any words to comfort the youngest member of their family.

The father's worst nightmare had finally come true as he stared at Peter. His inner emotions swirled around in his mind, overwhelming him that he could not move a muscle. All he could do was move his head around to see his daughters either crying or hugging one another and his wife weeping as she sat on the couch burying her face with her hands. Upon the sight of his broken family, the father's 'heart' felt a pain of what he would hear the foreigners experience a thing called heartbreak...if any foreigners had existed right now.

The atmosphere of the cottage grew heavier as no one dared spoke a word as Wonderland changed from late evening to early afternoon. The birds started to chant their melody of happiness outside, that it did not ease the minds and 'hearts' of the family within the cottage. The father tried to open his mouth to say something to comfort his family but failed in the attempt. He tried to move but the shock from it all seem to paralyze him to the ground.

The father never wanted something like this to happen to his family. He just wanted his family to live a life full of joy and laughter….but could a simple wish like that exist in a place like Wonderland? The father could not hold in his pain, anger, and suffering any longer. He felt like he would burst into his own set of tears. He felt so weak and pathetic towards himself that he couldn't prevent this disaster upon his family. The father lifted his hands to his face as he could feel his emotions build up inside him. When, all of a sudden, an idea appeared and unraveled in the father's mind.

"…A secret..."

At the sound of the father's voice, everyone in the family looked at him in confusion. The father finally had summoned enough force to move forward and walk over to his son. Everyone watched the father's movements as he walked across the house and placed his hands firmly on Peter's shoulders. Peter looked up at his father with his tears streaking his face and seemed scared of the look his father was giving off.

"We…can hide this. No one will ever know that one of our children is now a roleholder. It should be OUR choice if he gets to be the roleholder or not. We can keep this a secret between the family and not let the soldiers take him away from us. Peter can stay with us..."

* * *

><p>In the end, the family decided that Peter would stay hidden from the soldiers. The father could now breathe easily when he went to sleep knowing his family was still together. Yet the nagging voice in his head never did stop tugging at the corners of his subconscious.<p>

As the summer months ended, the man had to go back to the fields and help with the fall harvest. However, this was not easy for the man since he had to stay and live in the shacks by the field during the harvest. This meant that he had to be away from his family…and away from Peter. He feared that as he was away from his family the soldiers would find him and take him to the castle towards his new role in Wonderland that when he returned home Peter would no longer be amidst his family.

But it wasn't his family he should have been worrying about. Oh no. It was the soldiers with the number five and number seven card, who were patrolling the fields for this year's harvest. The man knew that the number five card was the solider that told him that would keep a close eye on him. He also was one of the selected deck of cards to search the land to find the new roleholders. Yet how could a mission that important place the solider in mere peasantry work as patrol officer?

Maybe they gave up on finding all the roleholders…or they already found them all?

A small smile made its way upon the man's face as he worked on harvesting the fifty-acre long field of pumpkins. By high noon a few workers and himself decided to take a break from the harvest and relax a bit before going back to work. As they rested on a nearby hill, they had a view of the field they were harvesting along with five fields of pumpkins that they would do later on. Distracted by the outlook of work they will do later on, one of the soldiers approach the group.

"Which one of you is Mr. White?"

At the sound of his name, the man looked up to see the number seven card and stood up. Taking in a quick and short breath, he replied, "I am Mr. White. What's the problem?"

"May we speak to you in private?"

"We?"

The solider pointed down below the hill to where the number five card was leaning against an apple tree in the apple orchard next to the trail that separated the pumpkin fields from the apple orchard. The father was startled at seeing the card solider again but walked down the hill with the number seven to where the number five card was. The solider gave a wave and sinister-looking grin at the man as he stretched out his hand to the man. He opened his palm, showing a small pocket watch.

"Do you know whose pocket watch this is, Mr. White?" asked the solider.

The man simply shook his head 'no'. He had a bad feeling that he knew exactly whose watch it was but he didn't dare say the name of its owner. The number seven card grabbed the watch out of number five's hand and held a gaze with the man.

"Stop playing games with us. You know exactly who this belongs to."

"…"

"Say it Mr. White"

"…."

"Fine. Don't say it but we know that the new roleholder is in your custody." At this, the man started to lose all feeling in his body.

_They know?! No….this can't be!_

"Now this can be done simple and without any trouble Mr. White. If you just hand over the boy-"

"No"

"..N-no? Oh! You want a reward, right? Well we can arrange-"

"I am NOT going to give away my own son to the likes of you! I don't care if it's the rules of the game or the role he has been given but I won't let you!" The man stood there with anger running through him as number seven was shocked and number five just smirked at the man.

"…You know Mr. White I was kind of hoping you would say something along those lines." The man was confused towards what the number five card said but stood there in front of him with his firm decision of them not taking his son away.

The number five card whispered something into the other soldier's ear and with a nod of his head; the number seven card ran off into the woods and left the two alone. The number five card snapped his fingers and from the shadows, two figures in the shaped of people emerged and grabbed the man's arms. The man started to move around to release their grasp on him but the card solider simply chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What are yo-"

"I'm sure you know what Afterimages are, Mr. White. In times of roleholders fading away not only do the soldiers of Wonderland go out and search for the new roleholders but the Afterimages help out as well."

"…"

"Well looks like the little rodent is speechless! I could let the Afterimages make your body fade away and let you die alive. You can then, start a new life and forget about this one completely…Or keep you alive and make the rest of your family fade away as you watch. So how about it, Mr. White? Will you accept the trade of your family's 'life' or your son?"

..

...

...

In the end, it didn't matter what the man's answer was because at the very same moment, the number seven card and a group of Afterimages barged into the White household and took Peter away by force.

* * *

><p>(Two weeks later…)<p>

**MUNCH MUNCH**

"I missed your cooking mama." Peter's mother smiled at the comment and gave Peter a kiss on the forehead. She ruffled his hair and returned to cooking dinner. Peter sat on the counter of the table eating a cookie as he watched his mother in the kitchen. Peter held a content gaze at his mother as she hummed one of Peter's favorite tunes.

It has been a total of two weeks since he last saw his family since that day and Peter did not enjoy his new home. He met the new Queen of hearts on the first day and already did not like her. Afterwards, soldiers escorted him around the palace to show him the layout of his new home. At the palace, he had to get up early and attend lessons for being a Prime Minister. On the sixth day living in the palace, they started to show him his pocket watch and it second 'useful' use.

Yet throughout all that time, Peter missed his family. However, as part of being a roleholder, he was no longer able to visit anyone he had past relationships with since he now had a role to play. It was a rule for roleholders to follow but Peter decided one visit to his family wouldn't hurt. When Peter got back to his former home, he only found his mother alone and decided to spend the day with her. The time they spent together that day was short lived when a series of loud knocks echoed from the door.

"Mrs. White! Open this door!" Yelled a male voice. Peter's mother quickly grabbed Peter off the table and hid him in the family's pantry.

"M-momma? Where are you going? I don't want them to take me back…" Peter's mother gave a sad smile at her son and gave him a hug.

"Peter…promise me no matter what you hear or see don't come out from hiding…OK?"

"OK momma…"

Peter's mother softly patted her son's head and gave him one last kiss on his forehead. She rested her forehead against his and whispered "I love you, Peter. No matter what happens….I'll always love you my silly rabbit."

The knocks got even louder with each pounding that Peter's mother quickly got up, closed the curtain of the pantry and stomped her way to the door. As she opened the door with a scowl on her face and arms crossed at the soldiers, they entered her home.

"Where is the Prime Minister?!"

"Hmph! My son has a name not a title of nobility! Just because he now has a role added does not change the fact how you charge into my home demanding his whereabouts! Even if I knew, I wouldn't even tell you!"

At the end of her sentence, one of the soldiers threw her to the wall and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up from the ground. Peter's mother started to thrash around and pry off the soldier's hands off her neck. She was running out of breath by the second and the soldiers simply laughed at her struggle.

"You know guys…I HATE rabbits. I hate those animal like citizens that walk among us…I just hope we can get rid of them." The soldier's grip tightened at the mother throat with each word he said. The mother's hazel ears were twitching with pain, her fair skin losing color by the minute. Another solider came up to her and pointed a spear at the mother's chest where her clock was located.

"We'll give you one more chance Mrs. White….and you better answer correctly. Where is the Prime Minister?"

"I….huff…w-wont….huff….tell…"

"Hehehehe, Pathetic creature…"

The spear was quickly inserted into the mother's body that it broke through her clock, killing her in an instance. Her body was pinned to the wall as blood seeped onto the wall and came up through her mouth as drops of rain. Meanwhile, Peter watched the whole scene from the pantry and forgetting about his promise he ran up to his mother.

"Momm- AAAH!"

The third solider grabbed Peter by the ears and pulled him up to his height. Peter's eyes, blurred with water from his tears could only see the number of the card. It was the number five.

"Well, there you are Prime Minister. We've been looking for you."

"Let g-go of me! My momma needs help!"

"HAHAHA! Stupid rabbit! She's gone! I broke right through her clock and she's not coming back."

"…You know, number fifteen, the Afterimages are going to put you in jail, right?"

The number fifteen card shrugged his shoulders. "Desperate times call for desperate matters. Besides she was a worthless fool, giving up her 'life' to save her former son who ended up being a coward."

The soldiers all started to laugh at the statement and strode out of the cottage to where their horses awaited them. From the hill, the father and his daughters were returning home from the village just in time to see the soldiers hop on to their horses with Peter in tow. The father broke out into a run yelling at the soldiers to stop.

"What are you doing?!"

"Pfft…our job, sir. Now if you please move out of the way."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"GIRLS?!"

The father ran into his home to see the body of his dead wife faded as a group of Afterimages collected her damaged clock and grabbed the number fifteen card. The blood on the wall….Peter at the house….and soldiers….. All these things clicked into the father's mind as he rushed back to see the soldiers were still there with smirks on their faces.

"YOU PROMISE! YOU SAID NO ONE WAS GOING TO GET HURT!" The man faced the number five card as he yelled at the top of his lungs. The number five card simply chuckled at the man's action.

"Even though you answered me with giving up Peter for the sake of your family, this one right here-"he pointed to Peter who was now hearing everything-"decided to break a rule that a roleholder has to follow. Or else…something like this happens…"

"P-papa…gave me up? Is that true?" asked Peter.

Shocked at Peter's words, he faced his son. "N-no...Peter...I-"

"YOU LIED! You promised that you would protect us and never betray us! Especially me! YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"W-what? N-no… Peter! I-I" The man tried to come close to Peter and hug him but Peter flinched away at the touch and slapped his father's hand away. The look of rage shined in his ruby eyes as he glared at this father with pure disgust.

"Stay away from me you filthy germ! Don't touch me!"

"B-but Peter…."

"No! I do not want to hear it! You're not my father!" yelled Peter with a new tone of authority. Peter's family gawked in shock at this new Peter before them. Peter was always a sweet loving child that never got mad so this was a first.

Peter struck his index finger at his family from the horse he was sitting on as his next words broke down everything the man was trying to protect. "I hear by, DISOWN YOU ALL. I HAVE NO FAMILY! THE ONLY FAMILY I EVER HAD WAS MOM! YOU ALL ARE GERMS, YOU MEAN NOTHNG TO ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! Moving on to the 'official' Chapter eight! Sorry if you didn't like me killing Peter's mom (;n;) If it disturbed you, i'm sorry! D:<strong>

**Anyways, if you got confused on some parts or anything please review and answer your questions/ concerns (^w^) OH! And grazie to all the people who favorite the story/follow it! Even when I didn't post it (;u;) It means a lot! Ciao till the next chapter~!**


End file.
